warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
This doesn't have a title yet
CURRENTLY WRITING, PLEASE DON'T READ UNTIL I AM COMPLETED WITH IT. = I tend to go back and change chunks, y'all will just get confused as heck. = = (-*|Oh boy, here goes, haven't done this stuff in years....|*-) = = (-*|Might as well note: = = Stormheart, Nightflower, Hawkfeather, Ashtail, and Longfur are from the Forest. = = Blueeye, Running Water, Darkpelt, Brightmoon, and Swiftfoot are from the Lake. = = Spottedpelt is from SkyClan's new territory. = = Mist Over High Stones is from the Mountains. |-*) = = (-*|And their Territories... http://i.imgur.com/lLLwxHJ.png |*-) = =Prologue= Sunshine filtered through the leaves onto the shores of the lake, making it glitter gold and blue. A dark grey tom was sitting on a rock jutting out of the water, watching the surface with diligence. He reached his paw out towards the water slowly, and just before he jabbed for a fish - "Stormheart!" The tom hissed and stood straight, looking at who called his name with pure annoyance. "What is it, Blueeye?" he glared at the cat who was sitting near the lake, puffing out his chest. The pale grey tom jumped over to the rock with Stormheart. "Riverstar wants us to see immediately, in his den." He said quietly in the darker tom's ear. Stormheart sat up straighter then nodded, then both jumped to the bank and headed towards Riverstar's den. The silver elder was looking out at the lake when they reached his den, murmuring to himself. He barely noticed the pair approach him. "R-Riverstar?" Blueeye spoke up, looking down at his paws shyly. "I brought Stormheart." Riverstar nodded his head to both of them, then sighed. "The Clans, as you know, have not existed in the living world for many seasons, after the battle between ThunderClan and RiverClan, ShadowClan dying out from blackcough, and WindClan slowly melting into nothing without other clans. The Tribe all died in the mountains because the numerous mountain lions. SkyClan didn't last long after Leafstar died." Blueeye nodded, but Stormheart looked at the elder with complete confusion. "Yes, but what does that have to do with us?" He questioned. Riverstar looked at him with distant eyes. "Myself, Thunderstar, Skystar, Windstar, and Shadowstar are too old to fix much. We're only good to give advice. Jay's Wing, Jayfeather, whatever you'd prefer to call him, has loyalty to the Tribe as well as ThunderClan and WindClan, so we could not send him to a single one of them. Right now, they are all talking to two members of their clans, as I am with you." Riverstar took a deep breath then started coughing a bit. Blueeye ran off and came back almost instantly with water soaked moss for him. Riverstar blinked gratefully and drank up, then continued. "We have chosen you both for RiverClan, Nightflower and Darkpelt from ShadowClan, Hawkfeather and Brightmoon from ThunderClan, Swiftfoot and Ashtail from WindClan, Longfur and Spottedpelt from SkyClan, and finally, Mist Over High Stones and Running Water from the Tribe of Rushing Water. Of each pair, during your lives you were either a deputy, medicine cat, or in the case of the tribe, on your way to becoming a healer, but both died before their time. You will all be born in different corners of a new land, and must find each other again.... Stormheart, you will be the new leader of RiverClan.... Blueeye, you shall be his medicine cat. We chose one cat from each of the Clans' or Tribe's territory." Stormheart looked at the elder with shock. "But.... I was exiled from RiverClan while I was their deputy, many, many, many seasons ago. And Blueeye had just become Rootfur's apprentice when Rootfur died, he had to teach himself everything on his own, you trust him enough to care for everyone? And he was very much in love with Honeyheart, do not forget that." Riverstar looked at him with distant eyes once again. "You know very well that your exile was done falsely, because of Greyfur wanting to become deputy just as Pebblestar was dying. And Blueeye proved time and time again to be beyond capable of caring for his Clanmates." Stormheart looked over hesitantly at Blueeye, who'd been extremely quiet throughout the conversation. The medicine cat was looking out of a hole in the wall of Riverstar's den, at the glittering lake. "When do we leave?" The pale tom finally spoke up, still looking out at the lake. Riverstar took another deep breath, then looked towards the entrance of his den. "Follow me." He began to walk out of the den, his silver fur shining brightly when exposed to the sunlight outside. The toms followed after him, giving each other uneasy glances. Riverstar began walking along the shore of the lake, towards WindClan's territory. Soon they crossed into it, and Blueeye recognized the path - they were walking towards the Moonpool. Once they arrived, they saw the other cats of ThunderClan, ShadowClan, and WindClan that Riverstar had mentioned. They all nodded and greeted each other, then Shadowstar stepped forward. "You all know why you're here, now, correct?" The she-cat rasped, staring at each of the cats with wide eyes. Each nodded slowly and she looked at each of the leaders, Thunderstar, Windstar, and Riverstar. "Then it's time to send you all out." Each leader went up to their clanmates and said their goodbyes, as well as remind them of their mission, then stepped back. Blueeye leaned up to Riverstar's ear and murmured one request. "Tell Honeyheart that I love her, and I'll miss her until the day I return." The older tom nodded, then stepped back. A silver tabby stepped up from behind the elders, her green eyes shining brighter than any light they cats before her had seen. They all stared at her, then she began speaking in a soft voice. "The things that can destroy you will bring you back together. The Clans will rise again, this time, all united together, but separate as they should be. You have all been chosen because you are all the best match for this job. All of StarClan is counting on you." With those words, the elders and the silver tabby began to fade, the Moonpool began to fade, everything around them faded, until the world was black in their eyes. (-*| ~Chapter 1~ |*-) Blue was sitting in his mother's den, curled up with his sisters around him. Their mother had gone out to get food with his older brothers and sister, and left them alone for a bit. It was the middle, and Roxy was trying to collect as much food as she could for the kits. He looked over at the pile in the corner of the den, house cat food mixed in with some leaves and a couple dead things. He got up and shook the grass from his fur, then poked at his sister, Twigs. "Mmmhmm?" The smaller, skinner she-cat opened one eye and looked at him curiously. He nudged his other sister, Sweetie, who groaned and sat up groggily. "Bluuuue, I was dreaming about being a big strong cat and fighting that mousebrained badger...." She puffed out her chest, then shook the grass out of her white fur. Twigs got up and ran towards the entrance of the den. Seconds later she squeaked and ran back in. "In all my 6 moons of life, I've never been this cold!" She wailed loudly. Blue looked at her with amusement. "Really? Never would've guessed it." He scoffed, batting her side with his paw. "At least the den is warm, though." He looked at the walls of it, the thick branches woven tightly together, covered in thorns and mud on the outside, made by their father, Sparrow, who died protecting Roxy and their older brothers and sister from a badger before Blue, Sweetie, and Twigs were born. Just as Sweetie was about to speak, Scratch, Mint, and Rose came running back into the den, carrying a couple mice and a squirrel, while Roxy followed in slowly after, carrying a huge rabbit. The kits excitedly tackled their mother, who fell over in fake defeat, purring. "Hello my babies, were you alright alone?" She asked in her soft voice. "Look at you Sweetie, your fur is all over the place, and Twigs, please tell me you're cold because you decided to wander outside again?" She pulled Twigs into her tail, wrapping around her, and licking Sweetie's fur roughly. "And Blue, did you eat anything yet?" She looked at him sharply, and he wrapped his tail over his paws. "Y-Yes Roxy, I ate." He looked down. Truthfully, he didn't want to eat until he saw his mother doing so as well. "Well, good then, we can save this rabbit for later then." She purred and licked his forehead once, then went back to cleaning up Sweetie. "I'm gunna go play outside, Blue and Sweetie are coming with me." Twigs announced loudly, nudging her brother. Roxy stared at her for a moment. "You sure, small one? It's very cold out." Roxy wrapped her tail around all three kits and nuzzled their heads. Twigs nodded excitedly and Roxy let go of them. "Very well, but don't stay out long. Stay on the stone, don't jump off the stone, if you get cold come right back in, if you see anything dangerous come back in...." But her words were pointless, the three were already out and running around. They spent a while running around on the big stone, batting snow at each others' faces, throwing around moss balls, and play fighting, when Blue noticed something. In the corner of his eye, an elderly silver tom was sitting, next to a familiar black she-cat.... Something in him told him Mother ''but she looked nothing like Roxy, who was a sand coloured tabby. He spun around quickly to look at them, but they were gone, replaced by a beautiful silver tabby, her eyes blazing green fire. "StarClan is counting on you, Blueeye." she whispered, then disappeared. "Blue?" Blue shook his head, coming back to earth when his sisters called him. Sweetie came up to him and nudged his shoulder. "You wanna go back inside?" She asked gently, steering him towards the den. He followed blindly, confused by the vision. (-*| ~Chapter 2~ |*-) "Blueeye!" Blue looked up from his bed. Except, it wasn't his grass bed. It was the pile of feathers and moss again. Around him was the strong smell of the river and its fish, mixed with the sharp scent of different leaves. He spun around to the voice that called out, seeing a dark brown she-cat walking towards him, a smaller grey tom leaning on her. "Blueeye, Greypaw messed up his foot trying to catch a fish in the lake." She sighed, pushing the smaller tom fowards. He winced softly, holding his paw out. "Only because Mudfur scared me." Greypaw stared at the she-cat with annoyance before staring at Blue. Blue sniffed Greypaw's foot. Oddly, he knew what to do. There was a scratch it in, probably from the rocks where the rest of the cats hunted for fish. He shook his head, then went back to sniffing the small tom's bloody foot. "I'll put some marigold and cobweb on it, okay?" He murmured, then went to go get both. "I'd put dock but I have none right now." He chewed up the marigold and applied it to Greypaw's foot, then wrapped it up in the cobwebs. "There, now be careful okay? No more hunting or anything with that paw for today." Greypaw groaned. "But how will I become a strong warrior if I can't use my foot?" He complained, rolling his eyes. "You won't become any sort of warrior if you don't let that heal. It was a nasty cut, how did that even happen?" Blue spat back, frowning. "The rock was pretty sharp...." Greypaw looked down at his feet. Mudfur rolled her eyes. "Thank you, Blueeye." She dipped her head. "I'll take my apprentice now, and leave you be. By the way, congratulations on passing your trial. Was only 4 seasons ago when you were a small kit...." And with that, they both left. Blue watched them leave, confused about what he was doing. Before he had long enough to think much of it, the world around him faded to black. "StarClan is counting on you, Blueeye!" A voice called out to him. "Find Stormheart, rebuild your clan!" (-*| ~Chapter 3~ |*-) Blue woke up from his dream as confused as he ever was. Stormheart? In his dreams, Stormheart was a StarClan can. How could he find him in the living world? While he was awake, only three cats came to him. The ones in his first vision, while he was playing with his sisters. But they never spoke, just stood at a distance. It was Greenleaf now. Since his vision in leafbare, he constantly had dreams. The dreams felt like memories, but it made no sense because he felt ... ''different, and it was by a lake. His life had been a full cycle of seasons, and though he'd not been far from the river's banks and his mother's den, he doubted there was a lake nearby. Rose was sitting outside the den in the bright sunlight, her small kit, Sandy, playing with Twigs. Roxy was sleeping next to Rose. Closer to the river's shore, Mint was teaching Rock, Rose's mate, how to fish. Scratch and Sweetie were out hunting he assumed, as they were missing from the group. "Mouse dung!" Rock hissed, jumping out of the water. He shook his paw, which started turning red from blood. Blue quickly ran over and sniffed Rock's foot. "I need marigold and cobwebs." He told Mint. By now, his family had gotten used to Blue's sudden knowledge in herbs, and though they questioned it, he never admitted he'd been learning how to heal and treat injuries and sickness in his dreams for the last 6 moons. He'd also learned how to fish, which he'd taught his family. After he finished treating Rock, Blue joined his mother and sister relaxing in the sun, almost falling back asleep when Scratch and Sweetie ran back towards them, bringing a dark grey tom with them. "Who's this?" Roxy stood up quickly, looking at the stranger. Once again, Blue felt like he recognized him.... He looked exactly like Stormheart. "I am Storm." The tom said cooly, looking at each of the cats around him. "I was walking further down, along the river, when your kits stopped me." He rolled his eyes casually. "I was looking to fish for my friend and her brother, and they stopped me." "Not without reason." Scratch said sharply. "Look at his back, Blue. He's got a huge gash." Blue padded forward and inspected Storm. Scratch was right, it was pretty nasty. "How did this happen?" Blue asked softly, tilting his head and looking at Storm. Storm sighed and looked at his paws. "I was fighting a rat and it got me pretty bad." Blue froze for a second, what was the remedy for a rat bite? He thought back to when he'd been talking to a cat named Honeyheart in his dreams, a medicine cat from ThunderClan. She'd told him about her clan being attacked by rats, but what did they use...? Borage... No, that was for mothers.... Broom? No.... What was it? "Burdock Root!" he said out loud, please with himself. "I need burdock root." Roxy looked at him oddly. "What is burdock root?" "It grows further down the river." He said excitedly, walking up to her. "I need to go get it, Twigs come with me?" He looked at his sister with pleading eyes. "I need help carrying it." Twigs nodded and the two set off quickly down the river, towards where the trees thinned out and turned to moorland. Blue showed her where the fuzzy plant grew and they began to dig it out. Once they had a good size pile of it, they each grabbed half of it. "Where did you learn these things, Blue?" Twigs asked him around a mouthful of the thick root. "How are you so sure they work?" Her curious green eyes looked him over. Twigs was his best friend. Would it be safe to tell her? Would she make a big deal of it? He put the roots down, and gestured for her to do the same. "You see, Twigs...." He took a deep breath, preparing himself. "I have dreams. Crazy dreams, a completely different life. I live by a lake, with a group of cats, and I had to heal them.... At first, in my dreams, I was being taught by Rootfur... That last less then a moon. They Rootfur died. I was barely taught much, and I suddenly had the weight of a whole Clan on my shoulders. Riverclan.... But I wasn't alone. Rootfur never got to show me to the Moonpool, where all the other medicine cats, from the other clans met up because he was too sick. I had to present myself as the new medicine cat apprentice alone, without my mentor.... But I had help. Mintflower from WindClan, Mudpelt and Nightpaw from ShadowClan, and Ambereye from ThunderClan. A couple moons into my apprenticeship, Honeypaw joined us. She was Ambereye's apprentice. She's a beautiful she-cat, shimmering golden fur, eyes that remind me of the sun..." He coughed. Twigs purred and rolled her eyes, amused. "Anywho. They taught me a lot. Half a moon ago, they decided I was ready to pass my apprenticeship. I went from Bluepaw to Blueeye. Nightfur passed his trial a moon ago. Honeypaw should be passing her's, soon. In the next moon or so. She's so smart. My best friend, in my dreams...." "Your future mate, "in your dreams"...?" Twigs asked him in a more serious note, tilting her head to the side. "No..." Blue looked down. "Medicine cats cannot have mates, and especially not with a cat from another clan... Anyways, it doesn't matter. I love taking care of RiverClan. I have one littermate, Ashpelt. He's big and strong, and he's been all over his apprentice recently, Flamepaw. She's too much energy, though, I wonder how such a calm, cool, relaxed cat could handle her. She likes him too, though. I'm happy for him." Twigs looked at her brother. His eyes didn't seem as happy as the rest of him. If anything, she could tell he was a bit jealous. "What are your parents like, in your dreams?" Blue looked at her, then shrugged his shoulder. "Our mother died when me and Ashpelt were kits still, our other two littermates got whitecough and she wouldn't leave their side, it killed all three of them..." His voice trailed off. "Never saw what she looked like, when I started having the dreams, it was well after she died. Our father